Perfect
by DanieLovesYou
Summary: Songfic on the song Perfect by P!nk. Hope you like it!


**ALRIGHT THIS IS FOR NOT UPDATING CURIOSITY KILLED THE SPY IN A LONG TIME. **

**THIS IS PERFECT BY P!INK. ONE OF MY FAVS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the gallagher girls or the song Perfect**

* * *

><p><em>Made a wrong turn, once or twice <em>  
><em>Dug my way out, blood and fire <em>  
><em>Bad decisions, that's alright <em>  
><em>Welcome to my silly life <em>

Zach stood in front of the dead bodies. He always had to do what his mom said, even if he didn't want to. He was yearning for the summer to be over so that he could go back to Blackthorne. He hated being the bad guy. Sometimes he wanted to pretend that everything was okay in his life. But his best friends always saw through that. So he accepted his crazy and horrible life with a thought in mind.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood _  
><em>Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down <em>  
><em>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated <em>  
><em>Look, I'm still around <em>

Zach's whole life had been question after question, he was confused. He knew that people didn't really see him, but judged him either way. Only a few people were there when he needed them, though he prefered to act tough, like noting was happening. Though he has many troubles, he keeps on going. He never gives up, and that's something that his friends prize in him.

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel _  
><em>Like you're less than, less than perfect <em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing <em>  
><em>You are perfect to me! <em>

Zachary Goode had lived a hard life. He felt like he was nothing, that there was nothing he could ever do to fix the wrongs of his mom and his stepdad. He felt trapped like there was no escape route. So he did the next biggest thing, join the other side, the good side. The one with her. The one that his loved one was on and his real's dad best friend. He did what his father would be proud of. He did it for love. And he knew that he was perfect in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong <em>  
><em>Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead <em>

Cammie say her perfect friends win before her eyes. Liz was hacking all the CIA walls in the speed of light. Bex was knocking people unconcious by the second. And Macey was disguising herself to sneak into the restricted section of the labs. They were legends on thier own. While she was nobody, she was nothing compared to them. She was dumb, weak, and useless compared to them. But she still loved them.

_So complicated, look happy, you'll make it! _  
><em>Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game <em>  
><em>It's enough! I've done all I can think of <em>  
><em>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same <em>

Cammie did all she could to fight off the Circle so her friends would be safe. She kept telling herself that they would make it and that made her fight stronger. She used her hatred for being unperfect to hurt each member, one by one. She had done everthing she could think of, she was happy to leave the warehouse and come back to Gallagher, where she belonged. She was happy to go home to her sisters.

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel _  
><em>Like you're less than, less than perfect <em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing <em>  
><em>You are perfect to me! <em>

Cam knew that she wasn't perfect in any way at all. She was actually a failure. Josh was a prime example. She had failed to maintain the relationship and she had failed to keep the Gallagher secret. She had messed up and had fallen down. She was a horrible spy in her opinon. But someone told her she was a great chameleon. That she was a legend. And she knew that she was perfect in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear <em>  
><em>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer <em>  
><em>So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time <em>  
><em>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere <em>  
><em>They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair <em>  
><em>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time <em>  
><em>Why do we do that? Why do I do that? <em>

_Why do I do that? _

Zach and Cam were not selfish. So they never saw how perfect they were because dispite it all they never gave up, they never changed themselves. And when life was real tough they were strong. Together. They never saw themselves worthy for each other because they didn't think they were perfect. They were in fact PERFECT for each other.

_Yeah, oh, oh pretty, pretty please! _  
><em>Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel <em>  
><em>Like you're less than, less than perfect <em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel <em>  
><em>Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me <em>  
><em>You're perfect, you're perfect to me! <em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing <em>  
><em>You are perfect to me<em>

And so they were perfect in their own ways. They didn't have to be perfect in other people's eyes. They only needed each other. And that why they are together. That's why they such great spies. But they don't know that though. They won't know until the time is right and maybe, just maybe, that's a good thing a very good thing.

Because, honestly, who really is perfect?

* * *

><p><strong>Whataya think?<strong>

**Love It? Hate It? Wanna throw it out the window? **

**Alright reveiw!**

**With Lots of Love,**

**-Nat**


End file.
